


Please, Teacher

by alycatt2015



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Teacher!Burnie, Teacher!Joel, Teacher!Michael, Teacher-Student Relationship, student!gavin, student!ray, teacher!ryan, there will be more as I add chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycatt2015/pseuds/alycatt2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones has been in a relationship with Gavin Free for ten months, Gavin wants to take it to the next step. But Michael's a teacher, and Gavin's a student.<br/>Joel Heyman is a teacher whom is in a secret relationship with a student named Ray Narvaez Jr. Joel is openly gay. But Ray is completely shut in the closet.<br/>Im bad at summaries, just read it. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this! I'm not finished, so sorry if updates take awhile!

            “You’re _failing_ Mr. Free.” Michael Jones known as Mr. Jones, Gavin Free’s graphic design teacher and his boyfriend leaned on the front of his desk, squinting at the senior, whom sat in the desk right in front of the teacher.

            “And?” Gavin said slyly, leaning back in the hard student chairs, squinting back at the handsome teacher.

            Michael slammed his hands on Gavin's desk, making him flinch. He moved closer to Gavin, close enough to make his point clear. “Gavin… If you fail this class you don’t earn the CTE credit you _need_ to be able to graduate!!” (A/N: CTE if you don’t know is a computer credit. At my school you are required at least one semester; I am making this one a year!)

            Gavin noticed how close he was to his teacher, and blushed slightly. “If you do not pass this class, you will be a super senior. Do you really want to be a second year senior?” Gavin shook his head, leaning further back in his seat. “Good. Clear your Saturday afternoons because they’re going to be filled with tutoring… From me.” Michael sat back on top of his desk, letting his legs dangle. Gavin sighed deeply.

            “Will the tutoring earn me a reward?” Gavin winked and sat up in his desk. Michael rolled his eyes laughing a bit.

            “Gavin, you’re 17, we’ve been going out for 10 months. I’m not having sex with you… Yet- at least.” Michael winked at the boy who crossed his arms and pouted.

            “I’ll find a way.” Gavin noted triumphantly. Michael looked to the locked door, it was after school ended, but he always double checked. He jumped off the desk and grabbed Gavin's jaw.

            “Why must you be so god damn stupid?” Michael looked at the teen who was bighting his lip; he pressed a quick kiss on the teen’s lips. Michael pulled away from the kiss, smirking at the small blush appearing.

            “You're cute when you blush, you idiot.” Michael said, kissing Gavin's nose.

            “You're not so bad yourself.” Gavin smiled at his teacher.

            “Im serious though, Gavin. Your grade _needs_ to get higher; I want you to graduate.” Michael stuffed his hands in his slacks pockets, leaning against his desk.

            The brit smirked and looked his teacher up and down, leaning over, Gavin grabbed his bag, bending more than necessary at the hips, swinging his ass in the air in front of his boyfriends face. Gavin stood back up, knowing Michael was staring, and Gavin turned towards him, kissing his check quickly. “Mind giving me a ride home, love?” He asked setting a hand on his shoulder. Michael smiled at the young man.

            “Only after we go back to my place and play video games and make out?” Michael asked, grabbing Gavin's hips and rubbing his thumbs on his small frame.

            “Hell yeah.”

\--

            “Dude, when are you going to tell me who you’ve been going out with?! I'm gonna find out sooner or later!” Ray, Gavin's best friend sat across from him in the cafeteria. Gavin sighed, munching on the fake school food they were forced to eat every day.

            “I'm not telling you Ray! Unless…” Gavin smirked at his idea.

            “Unless what?!” Ray huffed and crossed his arms, staring the brit down. Gavin glared back, eagerly.

            “You wanna tell me who you’ve been shagging?” Gavin pointed to the younger’s neck, showing blue and purple bruises. Ray’s hand flew up to his neck, blushing profusely.

            “I fell.” Ray stumbled out his words.

            “Yeah. ‘Fell’. Is that what they call it these days? Hmmm, I bet you 20 quid I know who it is!” Gavin grinned evilly. Ray furrowed his eyebrows.

            “Go on then?” He answered, curious of Gavin's guess. Gavin perked up, pushing the food out of the way.

            “Well…” Gavin thought of all the possibilities. “You like older men, correct?” Ray nodded, blushing. “Hmm… It can’t be a student. Too immature for your tastes.” Gavin smirked, noticing rays now cherry red cheeks. “So- Teachers! Okay let’s see… There’s Mr. Burns, but he is the math teacher. You hate math. ‘Nuff said…. Mr. Haywood? The P.E. Teacher? Hmmm… Too rough for your tastes, am I right?” Ray just glared down at the table, knowing he was right. “Okay, well… The is one more… The economy teacher? Ohhh…. Whats his name!!!” Gavin snapped his fingers in thought. “You’re in economy, arnt you?!” Ray hunched even further down. Gavin gasped, “MR. HEYMAN?!” Gavin stood up quickly slamming his hand on the table in realization.

            “Could you be any louder?!” Ray roughly whispered at the other.  

            Gavin sat back down, smiling brightly. “So? How is he? Have you guys actually done it yet?” Gavin asked, nudging ray.

            Rays brow creased, “Uh-uhm… Ye-Yeah…”

            “And? Bottom? Or top?” Ray blushed and looked up at him.

            “Bottom of course!!” Ray took a bite of his powder mashed potatoes the school so _graciously_ gave him.

            “Heehee. It’s fun being a bottom, but you should try topping sometime. I think you’d be a good topper, despite dating an older man.” Ray gulped down some milk and looked at Gavin slyly.

            “Speaking of boy toys and all that. You know mine. Now… Who’s yours?” Gavin sputtered out the water he was drinking and blushed a bright red.

            “Uh-uhm…” Gavin sighed. “H-His name is Michael…” Gavin's head fell and looked at his lap as he said the rest of his name. “…Jones… The graphic arts teacher…” Ray choked on his chocolate milk and looked at him, eyes wide.

            “You… You’ve been going out with our graphic arts teacher?! AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?” Ray was standing up, arms out stretched in frustration.

            Gavin laughed at the younger’s expression. “Ohhh, calm down you puss, at least you get something from your teacher. All Mr. Jones and I do is make out!” Gavin huffed at the thought.

            “Ew, don’t put Mr. Jones and making out in the same sentence. Gross as dicks, just call him Michael.” Gavin and Ray laughed as Ray thought of another question.

            “How did you two even meet?” Gavin laughed at the simple question.

            “I'm a stripper during the summer.” Ray rolled his eyes at Gavin's fake answer. “No, I met him online, actually. I was in a Multiplayer Halo match, he was in it, we got to talking, 'added each other on xbox live, met after a couple weeks, and started going out then. To be honest, when he found out I was a _student_ at his school, he almost broke up with me. But luckily I got him to stay, didn’t take much persuasion. Just a little yelling and saying how stupid he was. I left, actually, during the fight. I ran away… Found myself at a park and just sat there and cried. Michael found me asleep on a bench.” Gavin smiled sadly. “It’s funny actually, when we met in person he had a ring on… He was married…”

            “Was?”

            Gavin looked into his best friends eyes. “Yeah, he was married. They divorced though.” Ray nodded and finished his food quickly as the bell for class rang.

            --

            “Mi-cool! Ah Michael, help!” Gavin and Michael were playing Minecraft after a very long day tutoring session that ended well.

            “Gavin! You fucking ass wipe!!” Michael walked back to their house that they built together, -which contained their beds, a chest with tools, a crafting table and a furnace- to find lava on the roof, engulfing the house in flames. Michael punched Gavin to death, making the respawn screen appear as Michael really tackled him to the ground. “You fucking destroyed our house asshole!”

            “Michael! Please! Haha! I-I'm sorry!” Gavin laughed as he felt his boyfriend grab onto his wrists, pinning him down where he was.

            “Yeah you better fucking be! That had everything I just made!” Michael looked at Gavin’s laughing face, the anger melting off, leaving him relaxed and happy.

            Gavin finally stopped laughing and noticed Michael loose grip on him. “Michael?” Looking up, Gavin noticed the happiness in his eyes.

            “I love this, Gav. I love having you by my side, I love being able to show my affection to you, It’s perfect. I’ve never had anyone make me feel like this. Not even with Lindsay…” Gavin knew who Lindsay was, she was his ex wife. She left after Michael told her he didn’t feel the same. Gavin always felt like he had something to do with it because he divorced right around the time he met Michael. Michael always told him he knew it wouldn’t have worked out anyway.

            “Michael? Are you okay? You’re never this affectionate.” Gavin asked, still pinned to the floor, arms lying next to him. Michael propped himself on his elbows, touching his forehead to Gavin’s, breathing in his scent.

            “What I'm trying to say, Gav… Is I love you, and I really doubt I could love anyone as much as I love you. Which is why I really want to wait to have sex with you. I want you to be comfortable, and old enough to realize how big of a decision it is.” Michael opened his eyes, feeling Gavin’s forehead furrow.

            “I’m seventeen though.”

            “And I want you to be graduated. So I’ll wait. And so will you.” Gavin smirked and leaned up to press his mouth against his boyfriends.

            “I love you too, you arsehole.” Michael pulled away and looked at Gavin curiously.

            “Wanna make out?” Gavin smirked devilishly and pressed his hips to Michaels.

            “Hell yeah.”


End file.
